


Together in Paris

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isaac is in Paris, So is Cora, i had to google translate some french so im sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how about Isaac and Cora meeting in France, both are omegas and been quite lonely the past few months so they are automatically drawn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of some prompts that I was taking on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com) and I wanted to post them on here just in case something happens to my blog.  
> Prompts are now closed.

Isaac was sitting at a little cafe that overlooked the plaza in front of Norte Dame. He watched at the tourists looked up at the beautiful cathedral in awe at it’s intricate sculpting. He smiled because a couple of years ago that was him. 

“Plus de café monsieur?” The waiter came around and motioned to his empty cup of coffee.

“Oui s'il vous plaît,” the kid took his cup which he would return later in a few minutes. The sky was grey, as it always was in the spring time months. It’s days like this he almost misses California. Almost. 

It started to sprinkle as he turned the page of his book. Something Scott had sent him. It wasn’t bad, but he could tell that Scott missed him. He didn’t really keep in touch with too many people from his past. Scott probably being the only one, he just didn’t feel the need to. He moved out here after Allison died because Beacon Hills has nothing for him. 

He needed a change of scenery and a 15 hour flight later he found it.  If crappy little flat above one of the best bakery he’s ever been to was a diamond in the rough. His little job at a bookstore in the 4th district was the best thing he did when he moved here. He picked up the language much quicker than he thought he would. He took it as a sign it was meant to be. 

He loved the weather. He loved that in winter he got to actually wear scarves out of necessity rather than for an aesthetic. The food was the best, the culture was rich. He loved it. 

His wolf hated the city though, hated the way there was no where to run on full moons. Sometimes he found himself running along the Seine and when the boat full of tourists passes him he’ll hide in the shadows. 

He didn’t reach out to a pack when he got here. Didn’t really want to do that whole human aspect of a pack again. He just wanted to be by himself. His wolf on the other hand craved affection from pack mates. 

The rain was picking up and he needed to be at work soon so he picked up his book and took another sip of coffee before leaving some cash on the table and leaving. 

He tucked himself up to brace for the rain but right before he was going to step out, a familiar scent hit his nose. He looked in the direction the scent was coming from but didn’t see anyone. The street was nearly empty because of the rain, a few tourists running to get under the canopy of the cafe. 

He sniffed the air again and it was unmistakable that he knew that scent. His brain lit up with PACK PACK PACK like it hasn’t since he left that horrid state. He knew he had to leave or he was going to be late to work but his wolf took over and carried him down the street into an alley where another little shop, a cupcake shop, was nestled into a space no one but locals would notice. 

The scent grew stronger and he opened the door and all of a sudden the smell filled his nostrils. 

“Cora?” Isaac didn’t believe who he was seeing on the other side of the counter wearing a bright pink and purple apron and a yellow shirt. 

“Isaac?” They just started at each other for a couple of minutes. Not completely understand what they were seeing.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac says after a customer comes in and breaks the tension in the room.

Cora helps the lady, both speaking french and exchanging pleasantries while Cora readies her order. Isaac can’t help but stare at her and listen to her flawless french. 

“Au revoir madame, avoir une bonne journée,”  the lady leaves with a ding of the bell that hangs over the door. It’s quiet again, awkward. 

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asks again. 

“I live here,” he answers as she starts cleaning the counter from imaginary dirt. 

“You- moved here?” 

“Yes, A few months ago. South America wasn’t the same after I went back.” She didn’t seem like she was going to say anymore than that on the subject. 

“You didn’t go back to Beacon Hills?”

“Hell no. That place is horrible. Derek left to. He’s in New York now. What about you? What are you doing here?”

Isaac’s wolf was begging him to go and touch her. To scent her. He wondered if she was feeling the same thing. “I moved  here after Allison died. A couple years now. When did Derek leave?”

“Allison died? No one told me.” It was quiet. Cora looked back down at the counter, then looked up. “He left after the Benefactor thing.”

Isaac knew a little about that. “Oh.”

“You have a pack?” she spoke up. Isaac shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Me neither.” 

It was quiet again for a few seconds. They both looked at each other then would look away. Isaac’s wolf was begging insistingly to go and touch Cora. The rain started getting harder. He was going to be really late to work. But,  the pull of Pack was so strong it was almost agonizing to hold his wolf back.

“Do you wanna grab some coffee sometime?” Isaac can’t believe he asked that.

She smiles and her eyes flash a quick gold, Isaac feels his flash too. “I’d like that.” Isaac nods and they exchange phone numbers.

The rain didn’t let up the entire walk to work, but he didn’t really care that his boss yelled at him or that his shoes were soaked. His wolf was sated at the idea of pack and his heart was starting to pump with the idea of love and affection. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
